


The White Wolf

by LoverofAnime11



Series: The White Wolf [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji Spoilers, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler References, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: On Ciel's tenth birthday, before the incident, he received a gift:A white puppy.But this 'puppy' is not what she seems...





	The White Wolf

Ciel tore into his presents eagerly, a large smile on his face.

His last present was a large box with holes in it.

Curious, he tugged on the red ribbon before flipping open.

Inside was a [puppy](https://orig00.deviantart.net/8b26/f/2018/085/4/0/screen_shot_2018_03_26_at_5_01_39_am_by_spiritanimalsrule-dc6z5kf.png).

He gasped in delight and picked it up, snuggling it close.

Sebastian came over and sniffed the pup, who licked his nose.

The bigger dog reared his head back before barking happily and licking both Ciel and the new addition to the family.

"What's it's name?!", Ciel laughed.

"Well, her name is up to you.", Rachel chuckled, leaning into Vincent.

"I'll name her Snow!", Ciel declared, holding her up.

"Snow Phantomhive...That has a lovely ring to it.", Vincent decided with a smile.

{Timeskip}

Ciel saw a fire whilst he was in his room playing with Snow.

He picked his puppy up and ran out, only to see the manor engulfed in flames.

Sebastian laid dead a few feet away.

Snow howled sadly while Ciel ran to find his parents.

He found them but they were dead.

He felt someone grab him and someone else take Snow.

Ciel cried out and tried to get her back but he was pinned down.

He was then hit in the back of the head, the last thing he heard was a woman singing Snow to sleep.

\--------

Ciel was back at the remains of his manor, cold and unfeeling.

It had been awhile since he was saved by a demon and gave the demon the name Sebastian Michaelis, in honor of his dog.

Sebastian managed to rebuild the manor and get new servants, while Tanaka was found.

Ciel only wondered where his only living pet was, had she been killed?

"Young Master, I have a surprise for you.", he heard Sebastian say.

He sighed and turned around, only for his eye to widen.

"S-Snow?"


End file.
